


Dance the Night Away

by JankyOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its just really cute, theyre predebut and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JankyOnce/pseuds/JankyOnce
Summary: A short loosely based on the time Sana mentioned Momo sleep-dancing while they were trainees.





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=getB3--vr9g) the link where Sana mentioned Momo sleep-dancing
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

**_O O F_ **

 

Sana awakes with a groan from a sudden kick to her stomach. She massaged the assaulted area as she sat up and moved the soft comforter down. What was she doing again? She squinted under the lights in their dorm, realizing she was in Momo’s bed. Sana feels the memories of earlier float into her head. She and Momo were studying for their Korean quiz on her bed, until her friend just dropped down, dead asleep. Sana kept drowsily studying until she dozed off as well.  _We didn’t even turn off the lights_. She thought as she felt for her phone under the covers and shuffled to the lights near the bed.

 

Sana quickly checked her phone,  _3:34 AM_. She decided it would be too much work to trudge to her own bunk, and just as she was about to turn off the lights, a blunt kick landed on her leg. She looked next to her to see Momo  _dancing?_ in her sleep right next to her. Sana blinked a few times to process what she was witnessing. After a few beats, the girl would switch position, throwing her limbs lazily that somewhat resembled their newly learned choreography. The comforter was dipping onto the floor now as she continued to flail about.

 

Sana stifled a giggle at the situation she was witnessing as she pulled out her phone once again, opening the camera app. This was going to be great blackmail material. She pressed the record button while covering her laugh cause by her friend starfishing on the bed. Her pillow proceeds to fling across the room as she swings her arm across the length of the bed. Unable to contain her laughter, Sana’s giggles leak out from her mouth and ended the recording so she could cup her mouth and regain her composure.

 

“Mm?” Sana freezes as she notices Momo’s head shift up, shading her eyes from the bedroom lights. Her eyes widen as she realizes Sana’s laughing, most likely at her, and there’s a phone in her hand, most likely recording something she did in her sleep.

 

“What were you doing Satang?” she whines as Sana smiles innocently at her.

 

“Y’know I thought my sleepwalking habit was rare,” She dismissed Momo’s question. Her friend’s shoulders visibly tense up and Sana feels a hint of guilt from the adorable pout Momo’s giving her right now.

 

“Are you gonna show me sleep dancing to the other trainees?” She asks cutely, and Sana swears her heart was about to implode from the unexpected aegyo.

 

“How do you know it was sleep dancing?” Sana slyly asks and giggles at Momo’s brows furrowing in frustration.

 

“Wha-“ Momo stutters, her ears slightly red in embarrassment, “Just don't show the other trainees, okay? Please?” Her pout was seriously dangerous but Sana decided to tease her a little more.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t, but I wonder what would happen if some other trainees found a video of you sleep-dancing on my phone? That wouldn’t be my fault now, would it?” Sana smiled at Momo, “But,” Momo’s eyes lit up slightly with a glimmer of hope, “I could delete this video, for a kiss” She lightly tapped her own lips with amusement at the blush creeping up Momo’s face.

 

“Satang~” She began to whine cutely, “You seriously need to stop flirting with me.” She held her face with her hands, attempting to hide her red face.

 

“It’s okay Momoring, I’ll even close my eyes,” She teased as she pursed her lips. Sana closed her eyes for a few seconds, internally laughing at Momo’s predicament. She’d probably chicken out or just kiss her in the cheek, it’d be funny either way.

 

After a few seconds, Sana thinks she’s teased her friend enough, it was getting a tad bit mean. She laughed, “It’s okay, I’ll del-“ A pair of lips softly press against the corner or her mouth, lightly touching skin but Sana feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her stomach churn. Her eyes flutter open as Momo whispers against her lips.

 

“I did it,” Her eyes averted Sana’s gaze, her face a pure shade of red, “can you delete it?” Sana giggles and felt her heart blossom with warmth, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed Momo’s cheek.

 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
